Harry Potter and the Do Over
by hpfan1982
Summary: After years of training and study, Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Defeater of Voldemort, Auror, and Friend decided to go back in time to make up for all the hardships he and his loved ones have suffered. Contains language, violence, very powerful Harry and possible slash.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure this is what you want to do Harry?" Hermione asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

Suppressing a sigh, Harry turned to her and responded, "Yes Hermione, and please don't point out all the potential problems yet again. I believe that our research and my fifteen years as an Auror will mitigate those issues."

Pausing for a brief moment, to get his emotions under control Harry said, "You should really go back home, Ron will be worried." The two friends shared a look and Harry could tell by the look on her face that she was not leaving nor was she done arguing her point.

"I still don't understand why you can't tell everyone goodbye. You know they will miss you as much as I will." Her voice was thick with tears by the time she finished.

"I know Mione, but I am lonely and you know why. I just can't commit to anyone. Ginny was just the first of many failed relationships." Again Harry paused and controlled his emotions he hated the fact that every time he attempted to get close to anyone his old insecurities came back to haunt him, "I will be there to help my younger self avoid that fate."

Harry continued, heading off her next objection, "You know the magic I have studied over the years. You also know the power boost I received after Voldemort's leech was removed from my core. I can make things better, not just for my younger self but for many others as well."

After getting her composure back again, Hermione nodded briskly and said, "Ok, let's go over everything again. You have the documents from Salem School as well as your Master's Degree in Defensive Magic from Harvard University of Magic?"

Harry held up the parchment and nodded.

Hermione continued, "How old are you?"

"26" Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "What year were you born and what year did you start at Uni?"

"1950 and 1968, it took me seven years to complete my education at University and I have taken a year off to travel." Harry replied quickly.

Smiling Hermione nodded and asked, "What courses did you study at University and why do you sound like an Englishman if you grew up in America?"

Harry rattled off the syllabus for Harvard's Masters of Defensive Magic, which included, several courses each of Arithmency, Runes, Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Healing and a surprisingly in depth study of all manner of Dark Magic. Pausing a moment to collect his breath he continued, "My parents, Augustus and Edith Potter, died when I was ten years old. They sent me to live with my mother's family on Martha's Vineyard once the realized Voldemort had started targeting them; they were both Aurors as well as Unspeakables. My father had a falling out with his family when he went to Uni in America instead of Auror academy right out of Hogwarts. To my knowledge he never spoke to his brother Charlus again and therefore Charlus does not know of me." Harry smirked before saying, "I guess I never lost my accent."

"Why are you moving to Britain after all these years?"

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts post is open and I am interested in helping with the war effort. My Parents wanted me out of the limelight until I was a fully qualified Wizard and I felt it was the least I could do to honor their wishes and follow in their footsteps."

"What is your full name?" Hermione asked.

"Hadrian Augustus Charlus Potter. I was named after my Grandfather, Father and Uncle" Harry replied with an eye roll, he hated having to magically change his name. "But you can call me Harry."

Hermione opened her mouth to ask yet another question when Harry raised his hand and said, "Enough, I remember the cover story perfectly."

Hermione nodded, knowing he did, "I know, your memory is like a vice due to your Occlumency. Well I suppose it is time for your adventure to begin."

Harry picked up his trunk which held all his worldly possessions and said, "I love you all. Please tell everyone that for me." Hermione nodded and opened her mouth to speak but Harry spoke fist saying, "Home" and disappeared before she could say goodbye.

Hermione looked around the library in Harry's small cottage and felt a tear roll down her cheek before turning on her heel and disappearing with barely audible crack. At that moment, thirty nine years in the past one Harry Potter popped into existence on a quiet lane in Godrics Hollow.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking to his left he saw what were the remains of Augustus and Edith Potter's cottage. The entire right side of the structure was blackened and charred. There were holes throughout, window panes were cracked or missing altogether and the lush green grass was higher than waist deep. In the future he had rebuilt this pile of rubble and made it his own. He thought, perhaps he would do the same in this time once he finished teaching at Hogwarts.

Shaking his head, Harry decided to go and visit the graves of the man and woman who made his cover story possible and set off down the road towards Godric's Hollow Cemetery. Before entering the village proper Harry checked his wand holster for his wand. Once confirming to himself that his wand was handy he stepped out of the trees bordering the village and strode purposefully toward the gravestones that were located just passed the small village church.

Harry noticed the lack of activity and was surprised. It was the middle of summer and he expected there to be children running around the village causing noise. 'Of course', Harry thought, 'Voldemort has been gathering followers and committing atrocities since 1959.' Harry's thoughts were cut short as he approached the headstone belonging to his "Father" and saw a figure crouching in front of the grave. Harry stopped walking a few meters away from the grave but the stooped figure noticed his presence anyway. As the figure leapt up from his crouch, he and pulled a wand from his pocket.

"Who are you and what business do you have in this place?" the silver haired man who looked to be in his early fifties said threateningly to Harry.

Harry, had reacted the moment the figure moved now had his wand out and pointing in the direction of the man who spoke to him. With a small jolt, Harry realized that this man in front of him was actually his Grandfather, Charlus Potter. He was suddenly hoping to be able to get out of here without a fight. This was because although he was certain he could defeat his grandfather it would take both a lot of effort, and some pretty lethal spells to do it. Not only, had it taken 5 Death Eaters to simply subdue Charlus Potter in order to kill his wife Dorea, but it had taken Voldemort himself to kill Charlus.

Frowning, and hoping to bluff his way out of this encounter, Harry responded by saying, "Perhaps I should be the one asking the questions, as you are currently standing on my Parent's grave." Pausing a moment to allow the words to register in Charlus Potters mind, Harry continued, "I will however answer your question, I am Hadrian Potter, and I have come to pay my respects to my parents Edith and Augustus Potter. Now, who are you and why are you here?" During this time, both men kept their wands trained on one another.

Charlus stared at Harry for a few moments clearly affected by the resemblance to either his son or to his dead brother before lowering his wand. Charlus did not put it away though, Harry noticed with some chagrin. "I am Charlus Potter and I am here visiting my brother's grave, as I do every year on the anniversary of his death."

'Huh, so Augustus died on August 1, good to know.' Harry thought smirking inwardly.

Harry nodded and put his wand away, "So you are my Uncle Charlus, my relatives in the US did tell me I still had family here in Britain. They also said that my Father had been estranged from them for years." Harry was giving Charlus a mistrustful look, mostly for show, trying to play the part of the injured party on behalf of Augustus.

"That is true, my brother and I were estranged for many years before his death. I was not aware that he had a son however." Charlus was obviously unnerved by the appearance of a nephew he had never met.

Harry nodded and said, "I figured as much, if you will excuse me I wish to have a few moments alone here."

Charlus nodded and moved to the side to give Harry room to approach the grave. Harry then removed his wand from his holster and twirled it in a circular pattern, conjuring a bouquet of wild flowers and placing them on the tombstone before whispering, "Thank you." To his "parent's" grave.

Before Charlus could question Harry further, which was exactly what he had planned to do Harry knew, the younger man turned on his heel giving Charlus an unreadable look while silently disapperating.

Harry arrived in front of the post office in Hogsmead and rapidly entered the building. Approaching the clerk, Harry nodded in greeting and said, "I need to post a letter please."

The clerk, a twenty something young man with pimples, barely looked up from a magazine he was reading and asked, "Will that be international, long distance or local post?" almost disinterestedly.

"Local." Harry grunted, somewhat taken aback by the young man's lack of customer service.

The kid nodded and said, "That'll be a knut then." before holding out his hand.

After handing over a knut to the clerk, Harry was waved over to a wall covered with perches. There were about twenty birds there and each one seemed to be anxious for a bit of work because they all jumped ahead of one another to hold out a leg. Harry removed a letter from his pocket, snatched the closest owl off their perch and tied the letter to its leg. Harry then said, "Please deliver this to Albus Dumbledore." The owl hooted and immediately took flight out the back.

Once his errand was completed, Harry moved toward the door and called back sarcastically, "Thanks so much for all your help." As the door to the post office swung shut behind him, Harry heard a grunt from the clerk.

Shaking his head and grumbling at the rudeness of "young kids." Harry moved off swiftly across town toward the Hogshead Inn. Looking around, Harry noticed the quietness of Hogsmead and it disturbed him a bit. During his own time Hogsmead was a lively place, even in the summer, because even with the lack of children from the school, there was a decent sized wizard population. Looking around more closely than he had in Godrics Hollow however, caused Harry to take note that his appearance was not going unnoticed by the locals. There was movement behind many of the curtains in the homes and shops he was striding past. Harry would not admit it out loud, but he was disconcerted by the fear he could feel in the air. 'Oh, well. I won't let anyone know how affected I am.'

After a few minutes' walk Harry arrived at the Hogshead Inn and opened the door. The bartender looked up and Harry realized that Aberforth looked almost the same with a bit more pepper than salt in his dirty hair. Harry looked around the Inn and saw a few patrons stop talking to their companions and either glare distrustfully at him or look away, as if expecting a fight with the surly owner.

Harry studiously avoided looking at the other patrons while striding purposefully over to the bar. He made eye contact with Aberforth as he walked up to the man. Extending his hand and smiling the newcomer said, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter and I would like a room please."

Aberforth stared at harry for a few moments causing Harry to fear the old man might actually turn him away but Aberforth just grunted and said, "How many nights?"

Not allowing himself to show the relief he felt, Harry said pleasantly, "Two nights to start, although it may be longer."

Aberforth grunted again and said, "Five sickles a night, seven if you want food."

Harry pulled his change purse out and counted out the 14 sickles he would owe the Younger Dumbledore. While saying, "I'll take the room and food for two nights please."

After adding the sickles to the till Abe motioned him over to the side of the bar and after handing Harry the key said, "Room four is open, go up the stairs and turn right; it is the second door on the left."

Harry nodded and, after looking at his watch, noticed it was 5:30 pm. As he was climbing the stairs, Abe called, "Supper will be ready if 30 minutes."

Harry called out a "Thank You" over his shoulder and continued on to his room. Opening the door he found a clean, though simple room and let out a sigh of relief. He was expecting a dilapidated room like the one he saw right before the final battle. Moving to the bed Harry placed his trunk on it and with a negligent wave of his hand enlarged it to its normal size.

Lifting his arm and giving a tentative sniff he grimaced at very slight odor emanating from under his arm. Harry stripped down and made his way to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him he looked in the mirror and took stock. Single though he might Harry still felt pride at what he saw in the reflection. So, apparently, did the mirror because it said, in a feminine voice, "Oh my young man." Grimacing, Harry waved a hand over the mirror and it stopped speaking before it could mentally scar him.

Harry went back to perusing his body, the rather heavy dusting of hair over his chest, extending down to his groin needed a trim, but otherwise he was happy with his reflection. His pectoral muscles were sculpted, his abs was toned well into a 6 pack complete with a V at the bottom and it sat well on his 6ft frame. His physique shows his frequent training as an Auror and duelist. Using his wand, which was still attached to his right forearm, he set about manscaping. The roll of his eyes as he thought the phrase did nothing to stop his actions however as he was soon much more pleased with the way his muscles shown through the black hair. As well as how the hair framed his genitals.

Waving his wand and vanishing the hair that had dropped to the floor Harry moved over the shower and set about washing the day away. Soon he was simply standing in the shower letting the hot water cascade over his now clean body, a body that was responding pleasantly to the pounding of the shower over the tense muscles.

Once Harry had relieved some of the built up pressure he was soon standing back in the room fully dressed in navy blue pants, baby blue shirt and navy robes. He had a pair of black boots on his feet and was striding toward the door to eat, when a flash of fire erupted over his bed. Looking over to the bed he noticed a scroll as well as a red and gold feather lying on the bed.

His heart pounding, Harry snatched the letter up and read the missive rapidly. His heart jumped a bit in his chest and he let out a whoop before tucking the missive into the pocket in his robes and walking out the door to supper.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This goes for all chapters in this story: I don't own HP or Characters. I love reviews but be easy please. Harry is GAY but I am not sure if there will be a relationship in this for him, if that is a problem then leave now. There is a duel in this chapter, I am not thrilled with the way it turned out but hopefully I will get better at them as the story goes on.**

Several hours later found Harry trudging up the path to the front gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry's mind was abuzz with thoughts. He momentarily thought on the letter he had penned to Albus Dumbledore prior to his portkey ride into the past.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_My name is Hadrian Potter and I am interested in becoming the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed my CV and proof of credentials as well as several letters of recommendations from former professors. I have taken the liberty to draw up syllabus for all 7 years as well as several lesson plans for each class as a sample of what one could expect from me. I feel I am the perfect candidate for the position and wish to be given the opportunity to prove that to you as well. Feel free to contact me or any of my references at your earliest convenience. I await your reply with great anticipation,_

_Yours,_

_Hadrian Augustus Charlus Potter_

Harry had to snort to himself with the way he had signed the cover letter. If his "Full name" didn't arouse Dumbledore's curiosity than he did not believe anything would. 'Well it will at least get me a quick interview.' Harry had thought at the time he wrote the letter. 'Quickly indeed.' Harry now thought with a snort.

Harry was more than a bit optimistic about his chances. 'I am glad I used a befuddlement potion on that parchment that has not been invented yet. Nothing will show up if Dumbledore becomes suspicious of his willingness to trust me,' If Harry felt bad about being dishonest, he was not allowing himself to dwell on those thoughts. Nor did he allow himself to think about the consequences of Dumbledore noticing something wrong. Harry knew, from past experiences that no one on the staff would question the old man's judgment if he said Harry was the best candidate.

As Harry reached the gates he was surprised to find no one other than Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore himself waiting with a large smile on his face. As Harry got closer he realized that while Albus had a few inches on him still, he could easily look the man in the eyes while shaking his hand rather than needing to look up as Harry had the last time he spoke to the old Headmaster.

"Good evening!" Dumbledore exclaimed jovially, "Hadrian Potter, I presume?" Albus asked, blue eyes twinkling madly.

Harry smiled back charmingly and said, "Yes, and you surely are Headmaster Dumbledore."

Laughing Albus said, "What gave it away."

Harry smirked and replied, "Let's just say that your reputation precedes you." Harry was looking the older man up and down, he was wearing bright purple robes with silver stars dancing around them.

Dumbledore let out a deep chuckle and gestured for Harry to walk beside him up the hill to the castle. "I suppose that would be true, I do have a certain fashion sense that is all my own after all."

"Well we all have our own style Headmaster." Harry said lightly.

"True," Dumbledore's smile and twinkling eyes faded a bit as he grew more somber and said, "I must confess to a bit of surprise at your decision not to apperate directly to the gates, most would, given the troubling times we find ourselves in."

That surprised Harry a bit but he responded truthfully, "I do not see the point of cowering in fear of Voldemort." It was Dumbledore's turn to be surprised at the use of his nemesis' name, though Harry only knew because he was already familiar with the man. After a very slight pause the younger man continued, "I refuse to give him more power by being afraid to even speak the madman's name. He has taken enough from us all already." Harry said the last part a bit more forcefully than he had meant but decided there was nothing to be done for it.

"Indeed." Albus said gravely and after a protracted pause continued in a more conversational tone, "So I was rather surprised by your letter Mr. Potter." Pausing slightly for effect, he then continued, "Especially by your full name."

Harry could tell that Albus was fishing and decided to have a bit of fun by waiting a bit before divulging the information. Harry knew Albus would be more all the more intrigued for it. "It is quite a story; however I believe it would best be told in a more comfortable environment." Harry changed the subject deftly, saying, "I must say that although I loved Salem Academy there is something rather majestic about Hogwarts and its grounds."

"Yes," Dumbledore replied, "It is impressive is it not? "With that they lapsed in a not altogether uncomfortable silence.

Harry's mind was much calmer now that he was in Albus presence. He did not feel the interview would be a very tiring experience. While Dumbledore was a bit of an enigma, Harry had come to understand the man much more after his death. Though flawed, Albus always craved to see the best in all those around him. Harry knew that Albus would be inclined to trust him without much effort. Though Harry was equally certain there were others who would not, they would be a problem for another day.

The sun was beginning to set just as they entered the castle and made their way up to Dumbledore's office. Once seated, Harry smiled and said, "Shall I begin with my personal history Headmaster?"

Nodding Dumbledore responded, "I think that would be the best place to start."

Harry seemed to sense that Albus did not enjoy asking him to relive his past and started to explain his false identity, "I was born to Augustus and Edith Potter on Seven February 1950. I lived in Godric's Hollow with them until 1960 when they realized they were being targeted by Voldemort, though I am unsure if they knew who he was at the time. My parents decided to send me to live with my Mother's family on Martha's Vineyard Island in Massachusetts to protect me. About three weeks after I arrived my maternal grandmother received notification that my parents had been murdered. Rather than sending me across the Atlantic for my education, my family felt I would be safer staying in the US until I was old enough to decide for myself where I wished to live. I finished my schooling at Salem Academy of Magic in 1967 and went on to study at my Parent's alma mater Harvard University. Last May I finished my schooling with a Master's degree in Defense. I then took a year off to travel and hopefully put some of my knowledge to good use, I am happy to say the year went swimmingly."

"As I was traveling I kept in touch with some of my old professors and they told me about the position here at Hogwarts and here I am." Harry finished the story with a smile, knowing that Dumbledore would be asking more specific questions.

"I see. I knew of your parents of course, but did not realize they had a child." Dumbledore finished leadingly.

Harry responded with the story he and Hermione come up with after learning about his Great Aunt and Uncle from his family's lineage book, "My understanding was that they were fairly solitary people with few friends given their classified work at the ministry and were concerned that I could be a target. Hit Wizards and Unspeakables do tend to make enemies rather frequently." Nodding slightly, Dumbledore seemed to be buying the story.

"Why, if I may ask, have you decided to come home after so long abroad?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"I should have been raised here. Don't get me wrong I love my family, but I should not have had to leave. I chose to follow in their footsteps at a University of magic because I felt it would provide me with a more well-rounded education than I would have received from a traditional apprenticeship. As you can see from the syllabus I included in my CV I was able to study areas in magic from Masters of their respective fields."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Well I can certainly understand that, given what I have read about the program you graduated from. Now onto the real reason you are here. I have read over the materials you owled me and I must say, Mister Potter I am most impressed with your resume."

"If you would allow me to go over the position for you. As Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, you would be required to teach years 1-7 as well as teach three years of dueling class for years 5-7. The dueling class would be smaller groups, though would not meet as often so you are looking at 66 hours of class time. Additionally you would of course help patrol the school. You would also be responsible for patrolling the school corridors and grounds, though not during the week due to your increased teaching schedule. You would be responsible to patrol 6 hours each weekend. Each patrol is two hours long and the times rotate from week to week. The schedule for patrols as well as your master schedule will be posted in the staff room."

"Now, I have several other responsibilities outside the school. When those take me away from the castle, you would be required to hold the wards with my Deputy, Minerva McGonnagall. Furthermore, however unlikely, if the school were ever under attack you would be responsible, along with myself and the deputy, to confront the attack while others stayed with the students. So as you can see it is a position which comes with a heavy load of responsibility. I must confess that I am concerned about your relative youth."

Nodding, to give himself time to compose an answer, he was taken aback. Harry never thought that he would be entrusted with this much in the beginning of his teaching career. To his knowledge the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors never held the wards of the school in Harry's time. Never the less Harry knew he was more than capable and so responded truthfully, "That is quite surprising, though I certainly believe I am up to the task. Let me tackle those one at a time. I have done student teaching at University, and was head of the dueling club at University. Furthermore, as part of my training, I have held the wards of the University, with my Professors supervising me of course. As far as my skills with a wand, I am not sure how to prove I am up to the task… unless you would like to test me that is?" Harry finished with a smirk.

Dumbledore's eyes widened, he was obviously not anticipating that response, given his reputation. After a moment's hesitation, on Dumbledore's part Harry goaded, "Come on, it will give me chance at some practice."

Smiling and eyes twinkling Dumbledore responded, "Well I suppose it is only fair to give you a chance to prove your mettle." After receiving a nod from Harry Dumbledore clapped his hands and jumped out of his chair as though he were having a wonderful time.

Moving swiftly around the desk Dumbledore spoke, "Shall we go over the details as we walk out to the grounds?" Harry nodded and followed Dumbledore down the spiraling staircase.

Once out on the grounds Dumbledore went over the rules the two wizards agreed upon during their walk. "I will be playing the part of intruder, I want to see what your response would be from beginning to end. I shall send messenger Patroni to the staff who are currently on the grounds so they will not interfere if they notice us." At that moment Dumbledore waved his wand and several silvery figures erupted and streamed out in slightly different directions. "So we begin."

Dumbledore advanced slowly, wand out, while Harry walked toward him with his wand still holstered and said, "What business do you have at Hogwarts sir?"

Albus waved his wand suddenly and a jet of orange light shot toward Harry. The modified stunner surprised him, but Harry's wand was in hand with just a thought and he batted the spell away with a flick. Harry responded with a silent Expeliarmus.

Albus deflected the spell away with a shield and shot a cutting curse toward Harry which blocked with a modified Protego. 'About time he upped the ante.' Harry thought to himself.

Harry shot a punching hex followed by a stunner, both of which did not make contact due to Albus shield. Harry then had to duck an organ liquefying curse and responded with a fire whip, the same spell Dumbledore used against Voldemort. The spell would cause painful burns, but was not lethal. At that moment Harry noticed that several staff members had come to watch the display. He hoped that they truly heeded Dumbledore's command to not interfere. Harry knew that while he may be able to avoid being seriously injured in a one on one duel, it would only take one small distraction for Dumbledore to capitalize on Harry's lack of attention.

Albus transfigured the whip into a snake and called out, "Is that all you have boy? Let me instruct you." Harry thought perhaps he was reminding the staff who had arrived that he was in charge. Dumbledore then shot a bone breaker, Harry had to turn away from the curse and vanish the snake at the same time.

Using his momentum, Harry shot off a piercing curse, followed by a castration curse. Dumbledore dodged the first, and had to shield the second, but quickly shot of a stunner then followed it with the asylum curse.

Harry blocked the stunner using a wand less Protego then stepped back two paces and conjured the shiny silver shield. Remembering what happened when Voldemort used the same shield to block that same curse, Harry vanished the shield in time to see the fire whip approaching.

Silently transfiguring the whip into smoke in order to obscure Albus vision Harry shot a blinding hex followed quickly with an organ liquefying curse. Not a second after the latter left Harry's wand he had to sidestep a necrotizing curse from Dumbledore.

Harry conjured several iron wolves which looked shockingly like Remus ware wolf form and set them on his opponent. Albus waved his wand in one sweeping arc and all figures were transfigured to stone lions and sent back at Harry.

Simultaneously marveling at that awesome feat of transfiguration and sending a cutting hex at Dumbledore. Harry then proceeded to blast each stone lion to pieces with a blasting charm and send the debris careening toward the old Headmaster with a highly charged wide area banishing charm. Albus then conjured a bronze shield to take the brunt of the stones. Seeing his chance, Harry conjured the fire whip again and it wrapped around the Dumbledore, shield and all.

Harry then felt the shift in the air caused by silent apparition and cursed himself for forgetting that Albus could always apparate within the wards of Hogwarts. Feeling a tremendous amount of power building from behind, Harry threw himself on the ground to avoid an obviously debilitating curse. Harry then shot several low level spells to distract Dumbledore while he got to his feet just in time to see the telltale violent purple of the necrotizing curse flying his way. Harry conjured an advanced shield to block the dark curse and shot off his own necrotizing curse, followed by another piercing hex and a stunner.

On and on it went, neither really getting the upper hand, until 10 minutes after it started Albus shot red sparks up signaling the end of the duel.

Once the dust settled, literally, Harry finally saw the audience, who immediately started clapping. Looking around himself Harry saw Flitwick, McGonnagall, Slughorn and Hargrid watching. Dumbledore was approaching him as well and when he reached Harry's side, the two wizards, who were both more than a little winded shook hands. Turning toward the onlookers now gathered to their left, Dumbledore said, "Allow me to introduce the newest member of Hogwarts staff, Hadrian Potter, Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

It was a considerably lighter Harry Potter who was walking back to Hogsmead to collect his belongings to move them to the castle half an hour after the end the duel.

**I hope everyone liked it, more to come. Thanks and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

15/9/76

"So Harry, how are you enjoying the castle?" Dumbledore asked with a smile during the evening meal.

"It is magical." Harry responded with smile. "I have been here for two weeks now and there is still so much about the castle I have yet to discover. I only hope that I'll be able to patrol the castle effectively once the students return." Harry finished with a small chuckle. It was times like these that Harry was happy that he was a capable lyre.

Filius laughed heartily and said, "You shan't have too much trouble most of the time I dare say, though the Marauders give us all a run for our money on occasion. I swear they know more about this school than I do and I have lived here year for 15 years now." Most of the staff, Minerva included, joined in the merriment Filius comment brought.

Harry was seeing a carefree and fun side of Minerva that had only been hinted at during his own time a Hogwarts. "Who are the Marauders?" Harry asked, finding it hard to pretend to not be in on the joke.

Albus opened his mouth to explain when they were interrupted by a silvery possum joining the group. "_Death Eaters in Diagon Alley!" _The possum spoke to the group.

Albus, Filius, Minerva, Harry and Septima Vector (Arithmancy) were standing and had their wands in hand by the time the possum finished speaking. Albus looked around at the group assembled and paused for a moment. 'The wards!' Harry thought with a pang. 'We can't all go because either McGonnagall or I have to hold the wards.'

Seeing him hesitate the Dumbledore said, "Not to worry, I will place the castle on lock down since there are no student's here at this time." At his words Harry felt the wards closing and the entire group headed to the front entrance to the castle. Once they were all striding down the lawn that leads to the gates, Dumbledore spoke, "Anyone who wishes to go with me can aparate to Gringotts front steps, those who do not wish to fight," here he cut a glance towards Slughorn, "may await our return at the Three Broomsticks."

There was no answer to Albus words, but Harry still sensed that Albus, Minerva, Filius and Septima would all be fighting alongside himself in Diagon Alley tonight.

Harry found his intuition to be correct as he reappeared silently on the steps on Gringotts Bank. Surveying the area, Harry found that the Death Eaters were grouped somewhat closely and there really were not many people fighting back. Most were running away, and getting picked off one by one.

As Harry prepared himself to enter the fray, Albus spoke, "Filius, Minerva, and Septima, please take the left and cover one another. Harry and I will take the right. If we start shooting rapidly, we may yet be able to surprise them and thin their numbers a bit. On three, one, two THREE." They all sprang into action immediately.

Dumbledore shot off four stunners in quick succession. Harry however, conjured a fire whip, which he directed to wrap around wrap around 6 of the 10 or so Death Eaters on the right flank. Harry then waved his wand negligibly and all six wands flew out of their grips and landed behind him. As Albus continued to engage, Harry noticed there was a hole in the disaperation jinx. Harry moved quickly to close it, lest the Death Eaters run when they saw Dumbledore.

Once that was completed, Harry began firing off nuisance jinxes, bone breaker, dancing jinx, disarming charm, stunner, slug eating hex, bat bogey hex and the Furnuculs hex in an effort to disorient the group and disarm the crowd. His technique worked well, most of the Death Eaters had lost their wands until three Death Eaters moved away from the chaos after unsuccessfully attempting to disaperate and started to fight back. Two faced off against Dumbledore, and one against Harry.

After a moment Harry realized his opponent had some talent, Harry was forced to shield against an organ liquefying curse and had to conjure a large stone to take the Killing curse. Harry responded with a necrotizing curse and a cutting curse. The Death Eater attempted to dodge both, but was partially unsuccessful Harry knew, due to the splash of blood and the man's cry. 'Not a direct hit.' Harry thought disappointedly as the left arm was still attached to the man's body. Taking advantage of the distraction Harry attempted to disarm his opponent but was unsuccessful. The man simply batted the spell to the ground as if dealing with a gnat.

The Death Eater screamed "Crucio", which Harry was able to sidestep easily, he was then forced to block a piercing hex, necrotizing curse and several modified cutting curses. Harry was surprised at the strength of the spells and had to use unique shields for each one. Becoming irritated by the man, Harry decided to respond with the exact same spell chain and added a blasting charm at the end.

The Death Eater was able to block each spell causing Harry some surprise and easily sidestepped the blasting charm. Harry was forced to conjure another large rock to take the next Killing curse directed at him. Firing a spell chain consisting of bone decaying curse, modified cutter, organ liquefying curse, blasting charm, bludgeoning curse and finally his favorite the necrotizing curse, Harry was able to penetrate the man's defenses. Causing him to splint his leg and retreat in the other direction. Harry knew that the Death Eater's left arm was now nothing but a black, decaying mess due to Harry's necrotizing curse and that his bludgeoning curse broke at least one bone in the man's right leg. Harry was working on adrenaline alone and after a moment realized he was injured as well. Therefore, did not give chase to the Death Eater he just defeated.

Looking down Harry saw his robes saturated in blood and his left leg felt like it was on fire. He knew that the man he was fighting had gotten a direct hit in after Harry started his spell chain, 'That is the problem with chains.' Harry thought, before cutting his robes away. Taking stock of his injury, Harry realized the he was hit with the acid curse and placed a numbing spell over the area. It only cut the pain by half but it was still a relief. Looking around he saw Dumbledore and the other professors coming over to him with concern etched in their faces. Looking past them Harry noted with satisfaction that most if not all of the remaining Death Eaters were magically bound.

"Harry, I saw what happened. Had I realized the ability of your opponent I would have assisted you rather than going to the other's aid." Albus said with some remorse.

"That is quite alright Albus, I will be fine in a few days' time. He was only able to get one hit on me, so the score card is still in my favor." Harry said, attempting to bring some levity to the situation. Dumbledore and the others nodded, though still did not look convinced. "Any idea who he was?"

Albus nodded gravely and said, "It was Arcturus Black, I believe. He is high up in Voldemorts' circle and one of the Death Eaters Voldemort places in charge when sending out teams on raids." Pausing slightly, Albus continued, "Furthermore, I believe he is the only one who would have been able to last that long against your magic save Voldemort himself. Not only is he magically powerful but an extremely skilled duelist."

"I suppose the more pressing concern is where the Aurors are. I cannot believe that they have not appeared yet." Harry said tensely.

"I believe that we will find out soon enough Harry." Albus responded.

"Now onto other matters, as you can see we have captured all the Death Eaters, save Arcturus. That was a brilliant move in assessing the wards so quickly and covering for the holes. I am afraid I have never taken the time to do so prior to engaging the enemy. I believe all would have escaped if not for your quick thinking." Albus looked over the group with pride.

Looking off into the distance for a moment, Albus said, "Ah I believe the Aurors are on the way. It is time for us to leave."

Minerva moved to the center and addressed Albus, "I believe it is time to include Harry in our extracurricular activities Albus. He has proven to be a powerful ally. I believe we can use his assistance." Minerva spoke in her heavy brogue. Harry knew they had grown close but was still a bit surprised to see Minerva vouching for him so staunchly.

Eyes twinkling madly, Albus "I was just getting to that part. I believe we should head over to headquarters and call a meeting." Getting nods from those around him Albus pulled a phoenix pendant out of his pocket and said, "Now Harry, place this around your neck and when touching the pendant say, 'rising from the ashes'.

Obliging the old Headmaster, Harry soon felt the familiar tug from his navel and disappeared from sight. The others all copied his actions and soon the street was empty save the Aurors who were now coming to collect the remaining Death Eaters.

Harry looked around as he reappeared in a richly decorated ballroom. There was two tables in the room. One at the far end of the room with five chairs on one side and another much longer table some 15 feet closer to the entrance. This one had closer to 20 chairs. No sooner had he made these observations than the rest of the group from Diagon Alley arrived.

"Welcome Harry, to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Albus said with a flourish. "Now in just a few moments I will summon the rest of the members, but first I need an oath from you promising not divulge anything you hear or see to any person, not a member, without first gaining the approval of the Council of Elders."

Removing his wand from his holster Harry said, "I swear on my life and magic that I will not reveal the secrets of the order of the Phoenix unless I am instructed to do so by the Council of Elders." There was a flash of light and Harry could feel the binding attaching to his core.

Albus nodded his head and grasped his pendant for a moment. Harry could feel his pendant growing warm and new a modified gemino spell was applied to them all. After a few moments, there were cracks of aparition and whooshes of portkeys echoing all around the ballroom. Harry felt someone grasp his arm and was guided to a chair by Septima Vector.

"We are in the McKinnon Manor. They have house elves here but it has not been in use for some time now." Septima whispered to Harry. "I must warn you, that there is an unfortunate amount of politicking that goes within the Order. The only way for us to get anything we want done is to convince the Council, Dumbledore, in other words that it is a good idea. Therefore, you must not make any suggestions during the meeting itself until you have gained the respect of most of the other members. If someone besides an Elder makes a suggestion during the meeting it must be voted on by the entire order."

Harry nodded but was stopped from responding by Charlus Potter. "So if it isn't my long lost nephew. Why are you here?"

Before Harry could respond, Albus clapped his hand and said, "Let us all take our seats and get this meeting started." Albus was looking directly at Charlus Potter when he gave the order.

Continuing once everyone had their seats, Dumbldore began again, "I have called this meeting for several reasons. First and foremost, I am certain everyone noticed that we have a new addition within our ranks. Please allow me to introduce, Hadrian Augustus Charlus Potter." Dumbledore motioned for Harry to stand and he complied, smiling and waving at the assembled group.

As Harry was sitting down again, he noted that most faces were either impassive or welcoming, some, though, were downright hostile. Albus continued before the smattering of voices turned into a cacophony. "I have inducted him into the order and will not hear another thing about it. To put some of your minds at ease however, I will, with Hadrian's permission give everyone a brief history."

After receiving a nod from Harry he continued, "Hadrian was born to Augustus and Edith Potter and lived with them until he was ten years old. In 1960 he was sent to America to live with this maternal family to avoid being targeted by Voldemort. As many of you will remember, Voldemort's first target was Hadrian's parents. I have found, through various contacts that Voldemort only targeted them after first attempting to recruit the couple. Further I have found that Voldemort, Lord Black, Lord Rookwood, Dolohov Sr and Travers Sr were the ones who participated in the attack. The latter two of whom died in the attempt. After finishing his education, Hadrian applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, which is how I became acquainted with him."

"Tonight, we at Hogwarts, got a tip that there was an attack on Diagon Alley and Hadrian accompanied us to the site. I will play my memory for you all so we can hopefully shed some light on the situation." Here Albus placed his memory of the night's battle in a pensive and tapped the side with his wand. Harry knew of this method for viewing memories and was pleased Albus thought to employ it here. While it was not as effective as immersing oneself due to the blurriness of the scene, it would have taken forever for the entire order to view the memory by immersion.

Harry watched his performance critically and found very little to be disappointed by. There was only one instance where Harry could have pressed his advantage and did not. 'I will not underestimate another Death Eater', Harry vowed solemnly. He had been expecting young and inexperienced Death Eaters, not someone as who was perhaps even more capable than Bellatrix Lestrange or Lucius Malfoy during the second war. Looking around the room during the second playing, Harry noticed that Charlus had a look of rage on his face.

Once the memory was over, Charlus stood and said, "I will get revenge on Black both for my Brother's death and for the curse my nephew took." Looking over at Harry, he continued, "You did a good job during that duel. You are a credit to Potter House but don't toy with him next time."

Harry looked back at him and nodded. He was somewhat touched by the sentiment and did not respond, Charlus looked down as if ashamed and sit abruptly. 'Probably ashamed of the way he and his brother parted ways.' Harry thought with a pang. 'Perhaps I can put his mind at ease after the meeting, he is my Grandfather after all.'

Albus continued the meeting by naming all the Death Eaters they were able to capture. He only recognized a few of the names. Antonin Dolohov, Travers, Augustus Rookwood, Lucius Malfoy, and Rabastan Lestrange. 'Too bad his wife was not there as well.' Harry thought.

One of the order members called out, "They soon will be reunited with their master. He will certainly break them out of Azkaban prison."

Alastor Moody nodded and added, "Although hopefully they will be out of commission for a while due to Voldemort's torture for failure."

Nodding his head gravely Albus said, "That is indeed likely my friends."

Harry spoke up then and said, "Is it possible to plant some disinformation? Perhaps saying that they gave up information valuable to Voldemort? Then perhaps he will take them out himself rather than continuing to use them once they heal from his torture."

There was a smattering of nods and some skeptical looks aimed his way and Dumbledore said, "While it may be possible we would need some real intelligence to make the plot believable." Albus paused obviously thinking and said, "Let me think on it and see if I can come up with a plan."

There were several revelations during the meeting that finally explained the lack of Auror presence in the Alley. "There were three more attacks, one in Godrics Hollow, another in Cornwall and still yet another in Manchester." Moody explained.

It turned out that there were order members at the site of each of the attacks. Alastor provided one for Cornwall, Charlus provided one from Godric Hollow, and Sturgis Podmore provided the one from Manchester. All three were Aurors and were the first ones on the scene at each location. Though they did not reveal anything, the damage was negligible due to the quick Auror response.

After a few more minutes the meeting broke up, the group had a rough estimate of the casualties, fifteen and though it could have been worse that was still a rather large loss for the comparatively small population of Wizarding Britain. After a few minutes of fruitless searching for Charlus he concluded that the man must have left the moment the meeting broke up. Feeling a bit stung by the man's seeming indifference toward interacting with Harry one on one he aparated straight to St. Mungo's for healing.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope everyone likes it. Next Chapter school begins.**


	5. Chapter 5

1 September, 1976

"I don't know why you are so down Prongs." Sirius said for what seemed like the tenth time that week.

James closed his eyes hoping that Sirius would simply shut up, but he knew better, his best friend did not understand and frankly James didn't either. He just knew that for the first time in his life his Dad _his_ Dad had let him down and it HURT.

"Look at my family mate! My Father runs around in a mask and black robes and tortures people for fun and you don't see me pouting like a little kid."

James nodded his head and opened his eyes. With what looked to be a supreme effort smiled and said, "Let's go do some pranks." The three friends, minus Remus who was patrolling the train went in search of the cabin that Severus Snape was sitting in.

As Harry watched the students walk into the Great Hall, Harry had to stifle a laugh, there looking as though he would like nothing more than to commit murder, Severus Snape walked to Slytherin table with red, gold, yellow, black, blue and bronze hair. Harry only had to stifle the laugh until he saw the other student's, even from his own house giggling and pointing.

Making a quick decision, Harry stood and excused himself for a moment. Walking with purpose down the center isle of the Great Hall, Harry performed a wandless, silent spell which caused the Marauders clothing to vanish, right down to their skivvies.

As Harry rounded the corner he disaperated silently and reappeared in the ante room to the side of the head table. He arrived at his seat in time to hear the indignant shout of first Sirius, then James and finally Peter and Remus simultaneously.

As Harry sat down in his seat, he heard Minerva's shrieking voice echoing up the hall. "I NEVER! In all my years as a professor… I never! DETENTION! POTTER, BLACK, PETIGREW and LUPIN A PREFECT! Detention for a month. I will be speaking to your parent's about this, MAKE NO MISTAKE! Get out of the Hall and cover yourselves THIS INSTANT!"

As the four students were scrambling to cover themselves and run out of the Hall Harry noticed Minerva and suddenly worried his new friend may have a heart attack. She was clutching her chest and heaving. Looking at his other colleagues Harry noticed that every one of them were snickering or outright laughing and finally succumbed, thinking it would not give him away.

During the sorting, Harry leaned over to Flitwick and asked, "What is the name of the student with different colored hair?"

Severus Snape, Harry. "Why do you ask?"

"I am impressed that he is showing such school spirit." Harry replied with a smile.

Tutting, Filius said, "I have a feeling that Mr. Snape was the recipient of a cruel joke Harry."

"I see." Harry said.

Once the sorting and Dumbledore's speech was over Harry stood and said, "Mr. Snape!" As Snape looked up Harry continued, "20 points to Slytherin for showing such school spirit."

Blushing, Snape looked down at his meal and did not look up again until the feast was completed.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were making their way to the Great Hall the next morning furiously trying to figure out who embarrassed them last evening in the Great Hall. Sitting down to breakfast at the Gryffindor table the four noticed the addition to the staff table. He was dressed in tan robes with brown pinstriped shirt and pants. His boots were polished to a high shine and he held himself with a certain arrogance.

None of those things is what they noticed the most, though they all noticed his well put together look. No what they noticed what that except for the short cropped facial hair which followed his jaw line, he looked exactly like an older James Potter, the leader of their group.

"So that's him is it?" Sirius asked James in a whisper.

Scowling James said, "Yeah, Dad said he looked a lot like me."

After eating a bit of food James looked up and saw his head of house looming over the four friends. "I trust you four will never again attempt such a disgusting display as that?"

Remus scrambled up and said, "Absolutely not Professor." The Transfiguration mistress glared for a moment before shoving their time tables at the sandy blond boy. Sighing and sitting back down, Remus handed the time tables to his friends. Looking over his own table he said, "Looks like we have DADA then _Dueling_, since when was there dueling a class at Hogwarts?"

The other three looked their timetables over and James said, "This is the first year, they must be concerned with Death Eaters and You Know Who. Well we have my _cousin_ for both so…" What he was going to say his three friends never found out because James just ended up sighing and shrugging.

Twenty minutes later the Gryffindors and Slytherins sat down for their first DADA class of the year. Harry Potter was actually looking forward to teaching. He had taught fellow Aurors during his rotations at the training center then mentored new Aurors in the field. He hoped that everything he heard about his parent's generation was true. They were supposedly some of the best fighters in generations.

Harry started by taking roll and once that was finished he started the class. "My name is Professor Potter and this is Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now, I have taken the time to go over your previous year's syllabi so I have a good idea of what all you have covered."

"The Dark Arts are not as simply defined as the ministry or indeed many Aurors would have you believe. 'Dark Magic' like transfiguration or charms is all about intent. The Magic itself in just Magic. If you curse someone, you must want to see that person suffer from the effects of that curse. If you attempt the bludgeoning hex for example and you do not truly wish to see the person bludgeoned then your hex will likely not be that effective."

"Now, who can tell me what the worst three curses known to wizard kind are?" Several of the students smirked, seeing Sirius sneering in his direction irritated Harry somewhat. "Mr. Black!" Harry's voice sounded as sharp as the crack of a whip. "Do you not know the name of these curses?"

Looking at his Professor with a scowl, Sirius said, "Yes, but I think you already know them so why are you asking us?"

Harry's eyes flashed and the air around him seemed to crackle with energy. "Do you wish to add another month worth of detention to your record this soon?"

Huffing, Sirius answered, "The Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus Curse and the Killing Curse."

Nodding his head Harry said, "Yes but in the future, I expect more thorough answers from sixth year students. Can anyone else elaborate on Mr. Blacks answer?" Several hands went up more quickly this time. Harry said, "Yes Miss Evans?"

"The torture curse causes immense pain to the recipient, the killing curse causes death, and the Imperious curse causes the caster to control the actions of another. All three are collectively called the Unforgivable Curses and are punished with a life sentence in Azkaban Prison."

Nodding Harry said, "Correct take 5 points. Now can any of these curses be blocked? Yes Mr. Snape?"

Sneering a bit he answered, "No. That is why they are known as the 'Unforgivable Curses'."

"I am sorry to tell you but you are wrong on both accounts. The only one of those three curses that cannot be blocked is the Imperious Curse and even that can be overcome with mental fortitude. Furthermore, the curses being _difficult_ to block is not what makes them 'Unforgivable' it is the intent behind the spell that makes them so heinous." Harry paused, to check that everyone was following his lecture. "Contrary to popular belief, these three curses take very little magical power to perform. Many Death Eaters for example, favor the Killing Curse because they haven't the talent or the magical capacity to perform the more difficult 'Dark Curses'." Several students, including Snape, Yaxley and Narcissa Black were openly scowling at him now. Harry just smirked back at them.

"As I said earlier, the intent is what matters when performing these curses. If the caster truly wants the victim to die or feel excruciating pain then they will work. It is my goal for each and every one of you to be able to block theses curses by the end of the year." Many of the students looked at Harry as if he were crazy. Several even started murmuring among themselves.

Looking around sternly Harry raised his voice and asked, "Are you all attempting to ask questions or do you believe it is time to socialize, perhaps you believe that defending against certain death is unimportant or stopping a Cruciatus Curse before it hits one of your loved ones is not a worthy goal? Maybe, you all believe you are immune to Voldemort's wrath? Well let me disabuse you all of those notions. Voldemort is a madman whose only ambition is power and his Death Eaters are lunatics who thrive on causing death and destruction!" This caused several of the students to look down in shame and several others to put their hands in the air waiting to be called on.

"Yes Evans!" Harry barked, still irritated with the lack of maturity the 6th years were showing.

"How can we block them, when fully qualified witches and wizards fall to those curses all the time?"

'She looks terrified, well all the more reason to teach this class.' Harry thought and answered aloud. "There are several techniques that will work. They range from simple to extremely complex. If there are objects laying around you can place them in the path of the curse via levitation or banishment. You can animate inanimate objects such as statues, or conjure something to take the spell for you."

Seeing the class nod, Harry continued, "I will not be teaching you conjuration or animation in this class, I will however work with you to modify the spells to work in this instance." Checking his watch, Harry realized the time and said, "Alright class, pack up your things and meet me in the dueling chamber on this floor in five minutes time."

Harry waved his hand and packed up his belongings before striding quickly from the room.

"What do you think Prongs?" Sirius asked,

"Well, he's a bit intense, but he really seems to know his stuff." James said, in response.

Five minutes later found the class in the Dueling chambers. Harry called the group to order and said, "How many of you are proficient in silent casting?" Sirius, James, Snape and Lilly Evans raised their hands. Nodding Harry continued. "Those of you who are not proficient in silent casting are going to be at a disadvantage in this class. While I will permit the spells to be spoken aloud, I will also permit silent magic. The problem, of course, is that your opponent will have two advantages, you will not know what spell is actually being fired at you and they will decrease their casting time by precious seconds."

"Each of you will face me today then next week you will begin opposing one another. Further, next week I will be splitting this portion of the class into two groups. So, who is first?"

Several people stepped back and others looked terrified. Finally, three hands were raised into the air, Sirius, James and Remus. Looking around the room Harry looked for any other takers and found none.

"Lupin, come up here." Once Remus was standing next to Harry he spoke to the class. "This is not a formal duel. I am not attempting to turn any of you into stars of the dueling circuit. I am going to attempt to teach you to stay alive when faced with a wizard who wants to cause you harm. As such, there will be no pacing off or any other such nonsense." Turning to Remus, Harry said, "You stand on the other side of the room and I'll stand on this side." Indicating the area behind him. "This is to give you time to react. I will also handicap myself by calling out my spells."

Indicating to Remus that he should take his place, Harry moved to the opposite wall. "And GO!" Harry called.

"Expelliarmus!" Remus shouted. Casually raising his wand, Harry said, "Protego."

Moving swiftly, Harry called out, "Stupefy!" Remus was barely able to raise a shield in time to catch the spell and was pushed back a few times.

"If you can't raise a shield in time, then move your feet!" Harry called, coaching Remus.

Nodding Remus yelled, "Fernunculus!" Harry, feeling the need to demonstrate his instructions, side stepped the spell easily. And called out, "Expelliarmus!" This time Remus moved and Harry called out, "Stupefy!" The stunner caught Remus in the abdomen. There were several cries of outrage and Harry turned to the class while waving his had negligently toward Remus and revived the 6th year Gryffindor.

"That is how this works!" Harry called out. "Do you think that Death Eaters will wait for you patiently while you throw another spell at them? No, they will not, and I daresay that they will be sending more lethal spells than Stupefy." Harry paused and looked at the class impassively. "Who is next?" This time Snape raised his hand and came to the front of the room. Nodding Harry motioned him to the area Remus just occupied.

Snape's wand flashed and a Piercing Curse shot toward Harry. Raising an eyebrow, Harry casually batted the spell aside. "Are you ready for this Mr. Snape?"

Snarling, Snape shot a Sectumsempra at Harry and the spell was sidestepped easily. Smiling a bit evilly, Harry shot a spell of his own invention at Snape. The modified stunner arched above their heads and landed directly on top of Snape's head. "I guess not."

**A/N: Again, I don't own anything HP related. Hope you all enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own or make money from this. There is a barely there lemon at the end of this chapter. I have no idea if I will develop that arc more or not. Let me know what you think.**

As the year trickled on, Harry became more and more certain that he had made the correct choice. Over the course of the year, five students lost family and two became orphans. There were weekly reports of the slaughtering of muggles, the death toll, over the last four months totaled over 500 muggles alone and 60 wizarding folk many of whom were family of both Hogwarts staff and students. Harry had seen his Grandfather five more times and each time it seemed as if Charlus was avoiding him. As soon as the meetings finished the older man left immediately.

The two had fought side by side on three of those occasions. They had repelled the Death Eaters each time and Harry was quite impressed with his Grandfather's ability to duel up to several Death Eater at a time. Harry also had a better insight into how he became so powerful. Seeing Charlus and James, not to mention Lily Evans, Harry realized he truly did come from a line of powerful wizards.

Little did Harry know, but James and Charlus and Dorea had exchanged many letters regarding the long lost Potter. James knew of the abilities Harry had shown in fighting the Death Eaters and Charlus and Dorea heard weekly that Harry was the best Professor that Hogwarts had at the moment. He had made a very conscious effort to emulate Remus as DADA Professor. Harry was strict and firm when dealing with students in a potentially dangerous situation, but also showed the class that he was not afraid to laugh when the time was right.

Before Harry knew it, Yule was upon him. While proctoring an end of term exam for DADA, Harry strode around the room and took stock of the accomplishments of his students. They had all improved in their spell casting and their dueling was becoming more impressive every day. The only dark cloud hanging over his classes was that Harry was teaching not only the next generation of the Order of the Phoenix but also the next generation of Death Eaters. He could not, of course refrain from teaching the Slytherins and Peter the spells he was teaching all the other students, but he could refrain from pushing the Slytherin Dueling class as hard as he was pushing the other three houses. Though he knew that there were several Ravenclaw Death Eaters as well. 'Well at least the victims of this war will be able to protect themselves when the time comes.' Harry thought grimly. He was pulled from his woolgathering once the students were finished.

Harry collected the tests with a wave of his hand and the exams stacked neatly on his desk while he spoke to the students. "The next phase of your exams will take place in the dueling chambers. You will each be facing me in a duel." Once the murmur of excited voices died down, Harry continued. "This will be quite different from the last time I faced each of you. The first difference will be that I will no longer be speaking the spells aloud. The second difference is that I will be employing not only the spells that you all have learned so far, but spells and techniques that you all have never seen before. Furthermore, I will not subject you all to the horrors of being defeated in front of the rest of the class." Harry said with a goading smirk.

This time there was a decided anxiety present in the voices he was hearing. "Now," Harry said loud enough to be heard over the voices, "the purpose of this exam is twofold. One, to demonstrate to me, not only the knowledge you have gained in this class, but also to allow me to assess your ability to handle the unknown and think on your feet. Two, this is also to let you have a small taste of what may be out there waiting for you. Obviously, I will not use any spells which I cannot counter immediately and so therefore, it will not be a true comparison to the Death Eaters."

Several hours and many more bruises later, at least for the students, Harry walked into the great hall for lunch. He was pleased, not only with the student's performance but with his own as well. Harry had been concerned that teaching would dull his abilities, but found the old adage, 'the best way to learn was to teach' was in fact true. His ability to feel magic was more pronounced than ever as were his reflexes. 'Who would have thought the Marauders could teach me something.' Harry thought with a slight smile thinking back to the pranks he had been able to avoid. Most times he would simply dispel the charms, but sometimes, if he felt the need to laugh, he would turn the prank on the perpetrator. The marauders had actually taken to following him around demanding to know how he was able to avoid all their pranks.

Thinking back to that morning, Harry had to stifle a laugh, "_How did you know we had charmed your seat?" Sirius had whined to him irritatingly._

_Snorting, Harry said, "You will never find out Mr. Black."_

"_But… Even Dumbledore gets caught in our pranks." James had whined in the same voice that Sirius had just used. "How can you get out of our pranks if Dumbledore can't?"_

"_I assure you gentlemen that_ _**Headmaster**__ Dumbledore would not fall victim to your pranks if he did not wish to."_

Harry was brought out of his musings when he looked up and saw Black, Potter, and Lupin approaching the high table. "Sir," Lupin directed his gaze to Harry, "can we ask you a question?"

It was moments like this, when the amber eyed young man looked into Harry's eyes with such confidence that Harry remembered why he had always harbored such a crush on his father's old friend. Clearing his mind of the inappropriate thought, Harry responded, "You just did, Mr. Lupin. Nevertheless, my students are always welcome to question me."

"We wanted you to test us again sir." Remus hurried on before Harry could interrupt, "We are all planning on participating in this war and we want to know what we are really up against. We know you are taking it easy on us."

Surveying the group in front of him, Harry was struck by the determination he saw in their eyes. Glancing to the side, Harry noticed that Dumbledore watching the conversation with interest. "The Death Eaters will not know what hit them Mr. Lupin." Harry said relishing inappropriately, the blush that came to Remus' cheeks. "However, I don't think you all understand what you are asking of me." Pausing to collect his thoughts, Harry raised his hand to ask for silence when it looked like the three trouble makers were going to interrupt. "Quite simply you would be dead before you were able to learn the information you are seeking. Not one of you is truly ready for what is out there." When he saw their faces fall a bit, Harry hurried on. "You all are doing quite well, I am pushing each of you quite hard, and it is a testament to the caliber of wizard you will be that you are even able to keep up with the class. I have no doubt that when the time comes you will each be able to avoid the worst."

"But, what if we get attacked while shopping for Yule in Diagon Alley?" James asked in the most serious voice that Harry had ever heard the young prankster use. "We just want to get a better picture of what is waiting for us."

"I am sorry boys, it is just not feasible. I cannot, in good conscious, use deadly force in a duel against any of you."

Harry heard a throat clearing and looked over at the old Headmaster who, Harry was surprised to find, was following the conversation quite closely. "Professor Potter? If I might interrupt for a moment? I believe that I may have a solution to your problem." Albus waited until he had the attention of all those around him before continuing. "You and I could easily give the students a decent idea of what to expect."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "I'm afraid that would undo some of the progress I have made in demystifying the Death Eaters Headmaster. While it would certainly give them an idea of what Voldemort", Harry ignored the shudder that went through everyone but Dumbledore, "is capable of, it would not be an accurate representation of what the Death Eaters are capable of. I feel it would cause the students to freeze up rather than defending themselves when the time comes."

Nodding thoughtfully, Dumbledore said, "Well, I believe it would be good for the students to learn what Voldemort is capable of. I believe Professors McGonagall and Flitwick could certainly give the students an idea of what the Death Eaters are capable of and you could demonstrate how to defend against two attackers. Does that not seem like a decent plan?"

"When shall this occur? The students leave tomorrow at noon." Harry asked after a moment's hesitation.

"Tomorrow morning before the students head home for Christmas would be an ideal time I would think." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling madly and looking tickled at the idea.

Looking around himself, Harry saw the three Marauders looking as if it were Yule already. "Very well Headmaster, though if I am injured someone else will have to handle security on the Express." Harry was actually quite nervous, not only would Albus be a seriously difficult challenge, the Charms and Transfiguration Masters of the school were exceptionally gifted individuals. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that he would be exhausted by the time the train left.

The next morning, found Harry in open fronted dueling robes, which allowed much more freedom of movement than the more traditional robes the teachers were required to wear. After eating a paltry breakfast to ensure he would not cramp up during the two duels, Harry stood at the end of the Great Hall, which the Headmaster expanded in order to make room for the student spectators.

Raising a dueling shield, Albus addressed the students. "Professors Potter, Flitwick, McGonagall and I have decided to give a dueling demonstration. This exercise is the result of a student request that Professor Potter give him a better understanding of what to expect if he were attacked by the dark forces that are currently plaguing our society."

All eyes were riveted on the elderly Headmaster as he surveyed the students. "The duels will occur as follows: Professor Potter and I will give a demonstration of what one could expect from Voldemort himself." Several shrieks echoed across the hall and a ripple of general discomfort spread out at the name, but Dumbledore ignored them and continued, "Once that ends, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick will face off against Professor Potter to give everyone an idea of what the more powerful Death Eaters are capable of."

Once everyone was in their places, Dumbledore spoke again. "The use of unforgivable Curses will be permitted, to make this exercise more realistic." Watching the room tense, he continued, "Not to worry, we are all capable of defending against them."

In a move that surprised the audience, because Albus did not even pause after speaking, he conjured several arrows to shoot with incredible speed at Harry, who redirected them to the floor with his hand. Simultaneously, firing a necrotizing curse at Albus and waving of his hand, the four arrows became wolves which Harry then sent off with a mental command to attack the elderly man.

Albus, of course did not sit idly by while Harry was working. After blocking the curse from Harry, Albus shot off an Asylum curse and the young Professor conjured a silver shield to take the spell, before the gong had finished echoing off the walls, Harry sent the shield careening toward Albus, who had de-animated the wolves and then shot a powerful cutting curse at the Harry. Albus then vanished the shield with a negligible wave of his wand, while Harry stepped back in time to conjure a shield to block the cutting curse. Harry then shouted out the Cruciatus Curse at Albus who intercepted it with one of the wolves before banishing the shrapnel at Harry who vanished it all simultaneously.

Stepping up his spell casting, Harry was stopped at every turn. It seemed, to the audience that they were perfectly matched, though both Harry and Albus knew exactly who had the upper hand. It continued in that vein until one of Albus' shields faltered under a barrage of over powered curses that Harry was shooting off. Seeing the blood splatter on the floor, Harry stopped immediately and Albus conceded. The duel had lasted fifteen minutes and Harry was happy to note that he was not even winded.

A heavy silence hung over the room until the Hall exploded in noise with clapping and cheering. There was, however, a small but defiant portion of the hall who had calculating looks on their dark faces. Harry spotted those immediately and knew that Voldemort would see several pensive memories of the event from the children of his followers. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry was not concerned with the possibility of Voldemort seeing what just transpired.

McGonagall, looked worried and said to Albus, "You know that He Who Must Not Be Named will hear of this. It will make him even bolder than he is now when he sees you conceding the match Albus."

Twinkling eyes on full blast, Albus said, "My dear Minerva, Voldemort would have fled long before my shield faltered. Yes I am weakening as I get older. I am not, however concerned that He will defeat me because he would have been too frightened of the possibility of being injured. It was the variety of spells that Harry employed that wore me down. Voldemort, while able to cast the more complex magic, relies quite heavily on the Killing Curse. He would have ran once he saw my defenses holding for more than a few minutes."

Looking only slightly less concerned the Transfiguration Mistress turned to Harry and said, "Well it looks like it is our time now."

The duel that followed was both less impressive and faster paced. Harry was able to keep up, but only because he did not have to expend as much energy in shielding. Both McGonagall and Flitwick had obviously dueled together frequently enough to anticipate the moves the other was making.

Harry's wand was a blur, however, as he defended against the attack of two magically powerful beings. Being much younger than Albus, they were able to move more rapidly and that had the younger Professor moving quite a bit to avoid their curses. Luckily, Harry had become almost obsessive with his physical conditioning over the years and found he was more than equal to the task. Once both Flitwick and McGonagall had conceded, Harry noted that they were bleeding and breathing very heavily while Harry remained unblemished but tired.

Once the cheering died down, Harry walked back to his suite to freshen up before going down to the train station for the ride to London. Closing the door to his rooms, Harry made his way over to the cabinet, where he kept his home made potions. Grabbing the vial labeled Pepper-up, Harry downed the potion in one swallow and trudged into the bathroom.

Reaching the door to the bathroom, Harry felt the potion begin working on him and stripped quickly before jumping into the shower. Closing his eyes, while letting the hot spray soothe his sore muscles, Harry's mind went to the place that he had been trying to avoid for weeks. His mind saw amber eyes and a lithe, muscular body that was the result of the curse the young man suffered from. Feeling himself stiffen at the unbidden image, Harry sighed, opened his eyes and set about quickly washing himself.

Once his body was clean, Harry realized that his erection had yet to abate. Sighing he gripped the eight inches of thick hard flesh, attempting to imagine other scintillating thoughts but his mind went right back to the forbidden desires he was attempting to lock in his subconscious. Figuring it would not hurt anything, he switched the picture to the older version, Harry had dreamed of as a young man. It only took maybe thirty seconds for Harry to open his eyes in time to see five jets of thick white cum splash on the tiles of the shower wall.

It was a freshly showered Harry who made the trek down to the Station.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I don't own HP no money being made here. Hope you all like it and please review!**

In a large compartment on the train, Harry found himself speaking to a group of 26 students. Six Prefects for each house and two Heads. "You will be patrolling in groups of two, each patrol lasting only twenty minutes. That means that for each hour spent on the train you will be having a rest for 40 minutes of it. There will be no bathroom breaks during your patrol and if I catch any one of you lazing about, I will have your badges for it. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry looked at each prefect sternly before nodding, "I will be patrolling each car as well so be on top of things or you will answer to me when we return to the castle in January. If any of you see anything out of the ordinary, you are to report it to me immediately by tapping any of the gold squares located at regular intervals along the corridors and in each compartment. Now are there any questions?"

Regulus Black raised his hand and nodded, allowing the handsome prefect to speak, "Why the need for a Professor on the train?" The 5th year prefect asked smirking slightly and raising his eyebrow in challenge.

Looking around, there were smirks on the faces of several Prefects from both Ravenclaw and Slytherin house, Snape and Barty Crouch Jr chief among them. Harry was not sure the purpose of the question but assumed, based on the boy asking that he was being challenged. Sighing, Harry glared at the boy, "Don't be obtuse Mr. Black. You know perfectly well why I am on this train. Now, no one will be capable of aperating aside from me. There should not be any danger today. However, if there is an attack it will come from the outside. I very much doubt anyone attacking the train will be successful as the Headmaster and I warded it ourselves but there is always a possibility of wards failing. Furthermore, once we arrive at the platform, expect to see a very heavy Auror presence so any fooling around will have more serious consequences than house points and detentions. Am I understood?"

Seeing everyone nod at least once, Harry was about to let them move on but stopped when he saw Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon looking as if they wanted to say something. "Yes girls?"

Each faltering for a moment Lily finally asked, "Is an attack likely Professor Potter?"

Looking at each student's face, Harry noticed that although they were apprehensive, most of the Prefects had defiance in their eyes. The ones who did not look thrilled at the idea of an attack, that is. Deciding to answer the earnest question truthfully, Harry said, "I do not know Miss. Evans. That is why we all must be vigilant." Harry purposefully neglected to say that he would be aware of any and all attempts to breach the wards on the express due to his maintaining them. He knew, after all that several of these students had more than just a passing interest in Voldemort and the power he promised. Further, several of their parents were financial supporters if not active Death Eaters.

Harry had just entered the second to last car when he felt it. There was someone testing the wards. Harry entered the loo on the left hand side. Once there, he closed his eyes trying to ascertain the exact cause. Harry's eyes snapped open once he realized what was happening. Turning on his heels Harry disaperated with a bang, the loudness due to the wards.

Appearing on the roof of the third car, Harry saw the world speeding by and spotted the danger about thirty yards behind the train. There were 4 Death Eaters on brooms each brandishing their wands and shooting spells at the rear of the train. Harry knew the wards obscured him from view and continued to watch the light show.

Judging from the effects the spells were having, Harry knew that there was no real danger of the wards being breached. '_Like you were not in danger of being injured by Lord Black?' _Harry though scathingly. Resigning himself to wait it out while watching the 4 Death Eaters, Harry sat of the roof of the train and remained mindful.

After about twenty minutes of nonstop explosive charms and curses, they stopped all at once. His reprieve lasted only a moment before he felt another presence at the wards. This presence was both more subtle and sinister at the same time. The presence was inspecting the wards with magic, pushing, pulling, and probing lightly. _'Just what we were afraid of.' _

Harry did not recognize the probe the individual's magic but knew instantly that a Mage was behind it. Thinking back to a conversation with Albus after this morning's duels:

_Knocking on the door, Albus bade him to "Enter."_

"_Ah, Harry, it is good of you to come my boy."_

"_It would not do to miss the summons of the Headmaster of a school that one teaches." Harry quipped back nodding a greeting. Settling into a chair, Harry asked, "What can I do for you Albus?"_

_Summoning a tea service from the kitchens, Albus sat about making them both some tea. "I would like to speak to you about Magical Quotient Harry. Did you know that when a student enters Hogwarts that the test is administered by the Healer and recorded in their file?"_

_Nodding, Harry said, "Yes Headmaster, the number is then filed away at the MOM. It is the same as the US. The scan is done and the number hidden from the student until that student receives his NEWT results."_

_Eyes twinkling, Albus said, "Precisely. Now onto the reason you are here. What is your score Harry?"_

_Pausing a moment while raising an eyebrow, Harry said, "I am a Mage." Harry was getting nervous now, but attempted to hide it as well as possible._

_Smiling brightly Albus said, "Yes, I dare say the Wards are more powerful than they have been in a millennia with the way you are siphoning off your natural Aura, fact that you are able to do so at your age astounds me incidentally. However, I was actually wondering about the exact number."_

"_Headmaster, does your position on the Wizengamot demand that you report your findings to the Ministry?" Harry was really nervous now._

_Eyebrows raising of their own accord, Albus said, "Whatever you say to me is kept in the strictest of confidences Harry."_

_Taking a deep breath, Harry admitted, "960." 'Well now at least.' Harry added silently. His score was only 570 when entering Hogwarts originally, due to both the leech he had on his core from the failed killing curse from Voldemort and the binding his parents had placed on him early in life to protect against accidental magic._

_Sucking in his breath the Headmaster said, "Oh my." Regaining his bearings after a moment Albus continued, "But the duels this morning…"_

"_Childs play Albus, at least the second. You are a far more formidable opponent. I was holding back a bit, but I would still be hard pressed to best you as you were undoubtedly holding back as well. Experience as well as intelligence and hard work all matter in magic as you well know." Harry said, knowing Albus was just taken aback, and therefore not thinking._

"_Yes, of course, I am aware. I suppose 90 points makes even less difference to those such as us."_

_Nodding Harry allowed a small silence, "Your experience far outstrips my own. I am hopeful that Voldemort, while certainly deadly, will present less of an obstacle than you?"_

_Harry was fishing here and they both knew it. "I would not count on that my boy. He certainly is not lacking in dueling experience. Nor would I put much stock in his supposed fear of me. He certainly respects my abilities but I do not believe he fears me. You may however have a slight advantage due to his arrogance."_

_Grimacing, Harry said, "Yes, I imagine he does respect your abilities and he certainly has a reason to be arrogant."_

"_Do not concern yourself at the moment Harry, I believe he has peaked. I know, however that you have not." Albus said with a smile._

Pulling himself out of the memory, Harry noticed that the wards had weakened. Cursing inwardly, Harry assessed the damage and found the wards were at 70 percent. There were now two presences siphoning power from the wards. He knew one must surely be Voldemort but had no idea who the other could be. Knowing he was taking a chance, Harry did the only thing he could think of and pulled at the part of himself that was still attached to the wards at Hogwarts to alert the Headmaster of his need.

Deciding he had about 15 minutes he cut his connection to Hogwarts and locked the wards in place on the train. 'At least when I have to face him I will not be weakened from the wards.' Harry thought grimly.

With a thought, Harry's voice echoed in the train, "**All students to the first car immediately." **

Once the announcement was made, he aparated to the first car and set about expanding it. It took ten minutes but the students had finally filed into the car and he spoke. "The train is under attack. I have held them off as long as possible and will now be charming this car invisible. You will not be able to leave the car unless I allow it. If you attempt to do so, I will know who you are and you will regret it."

Closing his eyes for a moment, and chanting quietly, it took 30 seconds but the Fidelius snapped into place. "You are now located in the first car on the Hogwarts express. You are safe."

Once the secret was shared with the students, Harry aperated to the seventh car and waited for the wards to fall. Noting that the wards were at 15 percent Harry sent messenger Patroni to Charlus and McGonagall to have the order meet the students at the train station.

As the wards were failing, Harry sensed Dumbledore's presence and turned to find the Headmaster striding up the isle to meet him. "The students are under the Fidelius and the wards are at ten percent Headmaster."

Nodding Albus said, "Very well Harry. Let us begin on the count of three." Closing their eyes the counted and once they reached three they shattered the wards. Knowing that Voldemort and his assistant would have felt the painful backlash, Harry and Albus waited for the inevitable attack.

Not thirty seconds passed before the tail end of the train was ripped open and they both fired spells. Harry chose a Fire Whip and Albus chose the more sinister black mist of the Dementor curse.

Not a second passed before they both had to shield themselves. Albus summoned some metal to take a Killing Curse and Harry chose an advanced shield to take the Falix curse. After a moment they saw their attackers, one was a more handsome version of the snake faced bastard Harry had killed in the future and the other had a mask on to protect his identity.

The duel started in earnest, with Albus and Harry working in tandem. One would shield while the other sent attacks of incredible speed and power at the attackers. Organ liquification curses, necrotizing curses, the multitude of cutting and piercing curses that were exchanged was astounding. Harry never knew some of the curses Voldemort and Albus were using, but he was able to send his own back, each with more power than the last. Soon, the metal scraps were melting, glass was shattering and wood caught fire from the heat that was generated in the ensuing battle.

Harry recognized the movement of Voldemort's wand just in time to contain the Fiendfyre that spewed forth from the wand. As Dumbledore and the masked Death Eater were locked in combat with one another, Harry and Voldemort fought a battle of wills to control the cursed fire that could easily consume the entire train and take with it an entire generation of Wizard kind. Harry felt a cutting curse hit his arm as he chanted the counter to extinguish the cursed fire.

Once the fire was out, Harry sent a Falix curse at both opponents which Voldemort only partially blocked due to his weakened state. Harry noted with some satisfaction that there was red blood dripping from one opponent and a tar like substance oozing from the other due to the wide area covered from the curse which was named after a scythe. As if acting as one, both the Death Eater and Voldemort disappeared with a pop.

Turning to each other the two defenders locked eyes, each one noting the respect reflected in the other's eyes. Nodding, they both turned to take stock of the train. Harry took in the demolished train car and then took stock of himself. He only sustained a mild cut to his arm from a glancing blow but he felt weaker than he had in a long time.

Once the student's had disembarked from the train, Harry and Albus met with the rest of the Order at Potter Manor, McKinnon Manor had been razed by Death Eaters that fall. The order was awed after viewing the pensive memory of the attack. Once the viewing stopped there was a clamor of voices until Albus called for order.

"We were very lucky that our informant tipped us off to the attack. I shudder to think what may have happened had we not known of the attack. To prevent any more incidences such as this, we will be implementing a new system for transport that I will devise." Pausing Dumbledore spoke again, "I confess myself worried that Voldemort is escalating his attacks. Too many students are becoming orphans. If we do not continue to stem the tide, I fear he may wipe out our entire way of life." Everyone present could feel the sadness that radiated from the elderly man in that moment.

Harry stood, he was certainly more respected among the order after all the battles he had participated in with those people. Allowing his Aura, to show, he spoke, "We will not let that happen Albus."

Soon Harry was joined by Charlus, Moody, Dorea, the Bones, the Longbottoms, and the rest of the order. The feeling of power radiating the room gave a bolster of confidence to the meeting, and had Albus twinkling madly at them all. Once the meeting ended, Harry, who had given up on getting Charlus to talk to him about more than order business was approaching Dumbledore intending to travel back to Hogwarts, when he found himself suddenly facing that very same man.

"Harry," Charlus greeted, "I would like to extend an invitation for you to stay with your family at the Manor this Yule." It was so formal and stilted that Harry almost refused.

Popping out of nowhere, Albus interrupted. "That sounds like a wonderful idea my boy. We would be happy to extend a family leave to you." Albus said with a smile.

When Harry went to speak, Albus said, "The wards will be fine while you are here. I insist you take your uncle up on such an offer."

Once the rest of the order left, Charlus, Dorea and Harry were standing in the ballroom staring at one another. "I believe a family meeting is in order Harry. We have much to discuss." Charlus said, breaking the awkward pause.

Recieveing a glance from her husband, Dorea went in search of James while Charlus turned to his nephew and said, "Follow me to the tapestry room, if you would." With that terse instruction, Harry followed his Head of House out of the room. After turning several corners they ran into the Marauders, and Dorea. James was in the middle of arguing with his mother, and one look from his father shut him up.

Holding up a hand for further silence, Charlus said, "Boys, please make yourselves at home as always. I am calling a family meeting, therefore, James will be joining us in the tapestry room. You will have to entertain yourselves for a bit."

Sirius, never one to let disappointment show, said, "No problem Pops. We'll be fine." His flippant comment caused a smile to appear on Charlus' and Dorea's faces.

**FYI: Please remember that MQ or Magical Quotient will not be a huge part of the story though I have given a few examples. Magical Quotient is about the amount of power inside someone. 50 points for example does not mean all that much. Furthermore, there is no guarantee that anyone will be able to harness their full magical capabilities. That takes hard work and persistence to do. More important is hard work, intelligence and experience, among other things.  
><strong>

**Magical Quotient 1-100 Muggle or Squib, **

**100-499 Wizard (Pettigrew 350 and most of the wizarding world), **

**500-599 Sorcerer (Remus 595, Ron 590, 80****th**** %), **

**600-699 Grand Sorcerer (Sirius 690, Lucius 635, Regulus 650, 90****th**** %), **

**700-799 Arch Sorcerer (Lily 748, Severus 795, Hermione 780, Minerva, Filius, 95****th**** %), **

**800-899 Mage (Voldemort 825 then 898 due to rituals, Dumbledore 870, James 825, Charlus 810, Bella 840, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff 99****th ****%**)**, **

**900-999 Arch Mage (Both Harry's 960, Gryffindor, Slytherin)**

** 1000 Grand Arch Mage (Merlin)**


End file.
